Sugar and Spice
by Loves Sock Monkeys
Summary: Sugar Motta is a rich, spoiled brat and she wants Shelby Corcoran in her bed. She establishes a plan to get Shelby right were she wants her, but it backfires when Shelby turns the table on her. Contains D/s, spanking, and domination, all consensual. Repost. ONESHOT


A/N ~ I don't own any of the Glee characters, and I don't make any profit off my stories.

This is a story of D/s between an adult coach and a consenting student. It contains spanking, whipping, and domination, all consensual. I don't write a lot of domination, but I think Shelby is a natural Domme and Sugar is a natural bratty submissive. It just clicked. It was written a few years ago for a friend's birthday and posted then. This is a repost. It is rated M for a reason.

_SUGAR AND SPICE_

Sugar Motta could NOT believe her luck.

First of all, she didn't even crack a smile putting on that god-awful performance when she was trying out for New Directions. She was sure she was going to just start laughing at the look on their faces, especially Will Shuesters's.

Secondly, she was sure she was going to have to perform some major sabotage to get thrown out of the club. That stupid "any loser is welcome" policy of Goldilocks in a vest was just ridiculous.

Thirdly, thank God for the cutthroat, shark like ambition of Rachel Barbra Berry. While Sugar could never bring herself to like the girl, she could at least respect her drive and ambition at going after and getting what she wanted, no matter the cost.

What Sugar wanted was Shelby Corcoran and the only way to get her was to get thrown out of that loser clown club and cry to daddy and have him get his princess the best vocal director and coach in the nation. Money would be no object, as long as she was happy, and oh would she be happy when she got in the pants of Coach Shelby Corcoran.

The first time she had seen Shelby walk down the hall she was wearing a tight black pencil skirt and equally tight burgundy sweater and matching suede Manolo Blanik pumps. Her long mahogany hair was hanging loose and lazy over her square shoulders.

Sugar stopped breathing and stood paralyzed, leaning against her locker as the brunette breezed past her, leaving behind just a whisper of her alluring scent that swirled around Sugar headily leaving her aroused and confused.

It wasn't that Shelby was attractive, elegant, self-assured or successful, lots of women had those qualities and none had ever galvanized Sugar Motta into immediate action the way Shelby Corcoran had. NO, this woman had something else; her presence just screamed authority, dominance and power. A lascivious urge stronger than any Sugar had ever felt in her 17 years, one she was sure she would never again feel that strongly. Sugar felt a wanton desire to be owned by that woman, and everyone knew what Sugar wanted, Sugar got!

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Getting the Trouble Tones up and running was just the first step in Sugar's plan, she also wrangled private lessons for herself having her father make the offer so good, Shelby could never say no.

The key to success was balance; Shelby was not a submissive personality. Sugar knew she couldn't push too hard or the dark fiery coach would walk, so she stayed patient waiting for her chance to submit to the woman of her dreams.

Arranging to have her private lessons at the brunette's residence was the next step in her plan and that was surprisingly easy as well. All the little steps in her project were tumbling into place just like dominoes.

Sugar knew she was close, the brunette coach was always professional, no matter how absurd Sugar's behavior was or how bad her singing. It was laughable, how could a professional and National Show Choir coach not realize she was faking? The last time she hit the sourest note she could manage without giggling, she heard Shelby moan, "Have you been practicing?"

"Of course, I'm going to be a star, I practice every day, twice a day as a matter of fact. If I'm not reaching my potential maybe it's because you're not the coach you're cracked up to be, not Asperger's…." Sugar said in the snottiest tone she could manage and watched in amusement as Shelby's eyes flashed with fire, oh yes, she was so close she could almost taste it, or maybe she should say, taste her.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Every time Sugar was sure she had victory close at hand, Shelby would not take the bait, and it was getting very frustrating. Sugar thought she needed to reassess her plan so she backed off a little to regroup but she was not giving up. She would have Shelby Corcoran dominate her, or her name wasn't Sugar Motta!

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was a few frustrating weeks later when Sugar showed up for her private lesson at Shelby's house. The business-like brunette led her into the study, "Sugar, please make yourself comfortable, I'm running a few minutes late. I need to run Beth next door to the babysitter's house and I'll be right back. Would you like something to drink, a soda, ice tea, water?"

"May I have a vodka tonic please with a twist of lemon?" She said seriously as she set her book bag down on the floor next to the big comfy chair.

Shelby harrumphed to herself and rolled her eyes, that girl was a bigger handful than she knew Rachel to be, "Absolutely not! If you change your mind, non-alcoholic beverages are in the refrigerator," She started to walk out the door and stopped to turn back to the younger woman, "I mean it Sugar, no alcohol."

"Fine, but you are no fun whatsoever!"

"You're not here to have fun, you are here to improve your vocal skills so you can be a big star, remember?" Shelby smirked at the glare she received in return, "I'll be right back, behave yourself young lady!" She finished sternly as she walked out of the room.

Sugar felt a quick jot of arousal at the commanding tone, and then one of frustration at her inability to get Shelby to fall for her plan. What was wrong with the woman anyway? Her plans always worked. She was adorable, and she was going to be a star. What was Shelby Corcoran's deal anyway?

She huffed as she stormed around for a minute until she felt the peace of the room start to seduce her.

Sugar loved this room, the piano was so beautiful and the acoustics were amazing. She walked around the piano slowly running her fingers over the glossy wood, it was an incredible instrument.

She walked around the room taking in the trophies and the Broadway show playbills, the sheet music and books about music theory. There were pictures on the wall of a younger Shelby with a few assorted Broadway celebrities. She chuckled lowly, she was sure that the older brunette thought she was just some teenage dumbass like everyone else did. There were some family pictures; a newborn Beth, people who looked enough like the brunette to be blood related and a few of Rachel Berry onstage during various shows.

There was an old worn couch that had homey knit throws hung around the back of it and a big comfortable looking chair with a lamp and a small table. The room was warm and inviting and beckoned you to be comfortable and relax and be peaceful.

Losing herself in the atmosphere of the room, Sugar never noticed the baby monitor over in the corner of the room on the small table by the window. Seeing the poster for Wicked, she started to hum Defying Gravity and then with a quick glance at the closed door of the study started to sing, quite impressively actually.

Shelby stood in her kitchen holding Beth, listening to Sugar sing. She was absolutely furious, "I knew she was faking Bethie, yes I did, Mama knows everything, you need to remember that. I knew the baby monitor would do the trick. Yes I did!" She said to the beautiful little blonde in a light teasing voice, tickling her belly and making her chuckle out loud, "Let's get you to the babysitter's. Mama has a few tricks up her sleeve for our sneaky little Ms. Motta. She's going to be one sorry little girl, yes she is my little Bethie, it's not nice to fool Coach Corcoran, no it's not!" She turned off the monitor and hid it in a cupboard in case Sugar came into the kitchen for some water and discovered Shelby had been spying on her.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Sugar was sitting at the baby grand playing a one finger version of chopsticks while waiting impatiently for Shelby. She was startled when the door opened abruptly and the tall brunette walked quickly into the room. The older woman seemed angry and impatient but Sugar didn't think much of it. Shelby was a no nonsense kind of coach.

Shelby got straight to business, "Let's do some scales and get you warmed up," She started to play scales on the piano as Sugar butchered them. The brunette took a deep calming breathe, "Let's try again, this time I want you to concentrate on doing your best alright Ms. Motta?" Sugar nodded in understanding and stumbled through another run, mucking up every other note.

Shelby slammed the lid closed over the keys causing Sugar to jump, "Are you telling me, that after all this time together that is the absolute best you can manage?"

Sugar's big eyes opened wide and she stuttered, "Wwwwhat do you mean, I'm a great singer, I'm certainly better than you or that solo hog you gave birth too, sorry Asperger's."

The brunette got up slowly and bent over to get face to face with the off balance and stunned young woman in front of her, "First of all, don't ever say anything about my daughter, either of them again, am I clear? Second, do you know what happens to little girls who lie to me?" She said menacingly.

Sugar swallowed loudly, and quickly shook her head no.

"Little girls who lie to me go over my knee, and get their naughty little bare bottoms spanked until they cry and beg and swear never to do it again," Still in Sugar's face, Shelby bit her bottom lip seductively and raised her eyebrows, "Now, young lady, do you want to try those scales again, keeping in mind what's going to happen if you lie to me again?"

The teenage brunette with the big brown eyes was so aroused she had to cross her legs and lean on the piano. She was sure her legs would not support her anymore, "Yes ma'am, I'll try again."

Shelby smirked and sat down on the bench, amused by Sugar's distress and amazed that her bluff worked. Shelby found herself a little off balance by the tingle of pleasure in her center, when the young singer looked down and called her ma'am. She fidgeted a little on the piano bench feeling a rush of heat at her core, and a sensation of dampness in her panties. She mentally pictured Sugar bare over her knee, squirming and crying for mercy and calling her ma'am. It made her so hot, she nearly orgasmed from just the image in her mind.

The last student she'd had in that position was Jesse St. James, when she found out about the egging of Rachel. She was much more aroused thinking of Sugar bare bottomed over her knee being punished. Punishing Jesse was fun, but he cried far too easily and quickly for her taste. She preferred someone with a little endurance, and she was sure her little Sugar had quite the taste for pain.

The brunette played the scales as Sugar destroyed them one last time. Shelby was furious; how far was this impudent little girl willing to push her? She stood up and yanked Sugar to her feet, spun her around, and gave her three very hard swats to her skirt clad behind, "Don't you dare lie to me again little girl, or I can guarantee you a very warm bottom."

The younger woman looked at her with big round eyes, "I have absolutely no idea what you could be referring to Coach Corcoran. Besides, is it really a lie if I believe it to be true?" She said mysteriously.

Before Sugar had finished her sentence, Shelby was back sitting on the piano bench and had tugged the younger woman over her lap. She had whipped the skirt up and whisked her panties down before Sugar could even connect the dots. She was lecturing as she was spanking, "I refuse to have some spoiled little brat waste my time because she's bored," She brought her firm hand down over and over again, covering every inch of Sugar's pale little backside until it was nearly glowing red.

At first Shelby was just frustrated and aggravated, but then she started paying attention. She noticed the petite singer writhing on her lap, and a cute little dimple at the top of her ass, an adorable little mole on her right ass cheek…, "God Shelby get a grip, you cannot be thinking like that about a student," She mentally berated herself, but she couldn't stop. She was so fucking turned on right now.

She brought her iron hand down one last time and Sugar nearly jumped off her lap. She was crying and writhing and Shelby couldn't make out a coherent word except sorry and ma'am.

Standing Sugar up she ordered her to go stand in the corner, and watched in amusement as she waddled to the corner with her underwear around her ankles. She watched as the singer fought the urge to rub her sore backside, and decided to add a little humiliation into the bargain, "Hold that skirt up around your waist, young lady. I want to see that freshly spanked ass on display," She barked out the order, and was amazed at how quickly she was obeyed.

The older brunette closed her eyes, and turned back around to the piano; she was flushed and felt hot as she felt the old urges rising to the surface again. Laying her head on the cool keys and breathing deeply to control her lust, she kept repeating the mantra, "She is a student, she is a student…." Yet it was clear to Shelby this girl was a born submissive, and nothing turned her on more than playing with a skilled and willing submissive.

When Shelby felt more in charge of her emotions, she turned slowly around to address the girl, and very nearly had an orgasm on the spot when she found Sugar with her hand between her legs pleasuring herself. Her desires overcame all common sense. She had a hunger that burned deep in her gut, and she knew she had to make this young woman her own. Her dark eyes burned black with lust as she licked her lips and slowly rose to her feet, smoothing her skirt with both hands.

Standing up and striding quickly to the young woman in the corner, she grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled it back and hissed in her ear, "Did I give you permission to touch yourself my little songbird?"

"No Ma'am," Sugar moaned submissively continuing to pleasure herself slowly with long firm strokes through her wet folds. The girl was practically humping the wall every time her finger grazed her erect clit.

Reaching around the front of Sugar, Shelby slapped her hand away, "Do not move an inch without my permission, don't touch yourself and don't say a word or I will gag you. I have just the toy for that, do you understand my orders little girl?"

Sugar stood stock still and silent.

"Good girl," Shelby purred in her ear, "I like my little songbirds obedient, you may answer me, Sugar."

"Yes Ma'am, I completely understand you."

"Place both hands against the wall, and spread your legs. That's it, now stick your ass out further, just like that. That's a very good girl," Shelby stepped up behind the younger woman and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you want to play this game with me little girl? If you don't, we stop now, no harm, no foul and you can leave. If you want to play my game it will be by my rules, but it will only be with your full consent. You may answer me now."

"I very much want to play, please ma'am, let me play," She husked out in raspy desperate voice, anxious at the thought of leaving unfulfilled.

"Alright, do you have a safe word, Sugar? Do you have a hard limit? Answer…"

"I just use red as my safe word and I am open to just about anything," She answered in a breathy tone, squirming and anxious to continue.

"Why am I not surprised you've done this before? You set this whole thing up didn't you, but how do you like how I turned the tables on you? How could you ever think it was possible that you could control me?" She barked harshly swatting her ass as hard as she could, "Answer…"

"Yes ma'am, I wanted this from the beginning, please…" She moaned nearly climaxing at just the older woman's strict tone and demeanor.

"Fine, you wanted this, then you're going to get this," She reached under and cupped the Sugar's center, moaning at the delicious moisture she found there, "Feel how wet you are already for me my sweet girl. I bet I can make you wetter than you've ever been before, but first we have something to take care of; get over to the piano, now!"

Sugar scampered over to the piano nearly tripping over her panties.

"Take your clothes off and face the piano, that's right, in front of the keys. Spread your legs and bend over and place both hands on the piano bench," She leaned in and whispered to Sugar in front of the piano, "Remember sweetie, red means stop?" Sugar nodded quickly and shivered again in anticipation.

Sugar could hear Shelby rummaging through a desk drawer, and then the jangling of keys. She heard the cabinet open and then shut. She was nearly high from the anticipation.

The tall brunette came over and stood in front of Sugar who was desperate to look up but she knew the drill, she didn't have permission to move yet. Shelby walked around behind the younger woman and stroked her back with something long and thin and cool. Sugar shivered and desperately tried not to move out of place. Shelby continued to tease her sliding the object between her legs and up and around her firm buttocks, "Oh you want to move so badly right now don't you my little songbird? Don't worry you'll be moving soon enough, you'll be writhing but it won't be just pain, it will be the pleasure as well. You know that already, don't you? You understand that delicious exquisite tight rope between pleasure and pain; how one tips over into the other until you see stars? Yes, I can see we are women who understand the interconnection between the two. Let's see how you enjoy this new way to practice your singing skills. We're going to try some scales again. Put your hands on the piano keys and play your scales, slowly." She went and stood to the right of Sugar; in her hands she held a 14 inch rosewood director's baton. It was long and thin and when yielded properly produced a hefty sting, but left no real damage, unlike a switch. It definitely hurt like hell and burned like fire, but it was safe. It was one of Shelby's favorites, and she used it only on her favorite submissives.

"Alright Sugar, let's begin with a scale in C major; middle C, D, E, F, G, A, B, High C. Are you ready to begin?"

The young woman nodded anxiously and played the middle C while singing a perfect Doh from the scales she had learned so well. Shelby brought her arm back and swung the baton striking the singer perfectly in the middle of her ass causing her to cry out sharply.

Sugar continued playing the scale singing Re as Shelby swung again, receiving a louder cry mixed with a moan of pleasure. Next came Mi as the brunette stuck again leaving a red stripe right between the other two. She was watching Sugar closely, waiting for a sign to stop. Sugar finished her scales, receiving 8 delicious painful blows in total.

Sugar had bucked and moaned and cried out but never lost her position. Shelby was quite impressed, this one had true submissive potential and the older brunette was near climax herself. She moved closer and pushed up against the upturned backside and tenderly laid a hand on the hot striped backside, "I'm so proud of you, how well you took your punishment and how well you sang your scales. You held your position magnificently, and I'm so proud of you right now, baby. Would you like to undress me, Sugar?"

Still looking down proudly basking in her coach's praise she answered quickly, "Yes ma'am, please may I undress you?"

"You may."

Sugar proceeded to rapidly disrobe her Coach, nearly breathless with desire for the woman who has mastered her.

"Would you like to give me an orgasm Sugar, bring me pleasure like I've brought you pleasure?"

Sugar smiled and shook her head enthusiastically, nearly forcing the tall brunette out of her stern demeanor when she nearly laughed at the young woman's eagerness. Shelby sat down on the couch and spread her legs as the younger woman crawled forward and took the woman in her mouth causing Shelby to jerk and gasp. The brunette grabbed a handful of hair and yanked it carefully, "Slowly little girl, take your time and if you do well and please me, I will reward you in kind and allow you the chance to cum."

Sugar smiled seductively and proceeded up the inner thigh taking her time and teasing and nibbling the woman's center. She licked all around the erect bundle of nerves, sucking it into her mouth and licking it gently, then nibbling on it before sucking on it some more and licking the underside of it. The brunette could feel the slow fire building in her belly as her breath quickened into pants and moans.

"You may use your fingers, as many as it takes," She ordered breathlessly in between moans. It was becoming harder to lie still as Sugar slowly and carefully inserted one finger and then another, twisting and scissoring as she built a rhythm, "Oh god, more, oh yeah, right there, that's the spot," Shelby was chanting as the younger woman increased her rhythm as she licked harder with firm strokes of her tongue. She curled her fingers and rubbed as she bit down on the brunette's clit sending her screaming over the edge.

Shelby grabbed two handfuls of hair and pulled the young woman up on her chest and kissed her passionately, mingling tongues and tastes and moans between the two. Two tongues wrestled for domination until the brunette reached down tweaking Sugar's dark hued erect nipple painfully, "Do not forget your place, little girl," Sugar smiled but backed down.

Once the brunette trusted her legs to hold her body weight, she stood up, "Now it's time for your reward, you did a good job today with your scales and you've pleased me a great deal today. Lay over the arm of the couch, I'll be right back."

Sugar got up immediately, and put herself into position and waited.

Shelby came back down wearing a strap-on and carrying a bottle of lotion, "First your reward alright?" The dominant brunette stepped up behind Sugar and forced her head down into the cushions further. Shelby gently ran one finger along Sugar's glistening folds and found her wet and ready. She guided the large dildo into the girl gently, and then pulled out and slammed back in. She was rocking the girl back and forth against the arm of the couch as the insert slammed into Shelby's already sensitive clit. She was pounding the girl hard and fast, and she knew that Sugar would have no problem with that; the teen was already so close. Shelby could feel and smell her arousal.

Sugar moaned and gasped as the phallic object slammed into her again and again. She pushed her backside against Shelby silently begging for more thrust, more contact as she cried and moaned. With only a few powerful thrusts Sugar came undone screaming Shelby's name, followed quickly by Shelby who let out a raspy hoarse yell as a second powerful orgasm shook her to her core.

She collapsed over the back of the gasping and panting girl under her as she tried to calm her breaths and get control of her extremities again. She rolled off of the young woman, and sat down on the couch. Her head fell uselessly against the back cushions. Shelby was sorry she had quit smoking, she could really use one now. She looked over at the spent girl fondly and said softly, "Come lay over my lap again."

The brunette felt a pang of compassion in her heart when the younger girl looked up in fear of further punishment, and the doubt in her ability to take more pain was written all over her face. A childlike desire to please her Coach and the fear of disappointing her were all clear to Shelby who felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt a surge of love well up in her for the younger woman.

"No baby, I'm going to put some soothing lotion on that cute little bum of yours. Playtime is over sweetie, you did incredibly well. I'm really very very proud of you," She pulled the obedient girl over her knees and slowly and sensually began to rub the soothing lotion into her abused backside. Rubbing in circles, she would occasionally dip her fingers in between the girl's legs, smiling at the little gasps of pleasure. She finished with the lotion. Then using her long slender, talented fingers quickly brought the girl to a second shattering orgasm. Sugar cried and quaked on her lap as Shelby held her firmly in place. Shelby brought her up and sat her on her lap, as she rocked her tenderly.

Sugar, completely spent, fell asleep on Shelby's lap in a matter of minutes. Shelby got up and laid Sugar back down gently on the coach, "Sleep here sweetie, I need to take a shower and go pick up Beth," She leaned over and smoothed her dark matted hair from her forehead and kissed her sweetly, "I'll wake you up in a bit and we can all have some lunch," Pulling a throw over the sated young woman Shelby stood up to leave.

She started quietly for the door and was surprised to hear a softly muttered, "Coach?"

"Yes, Sugar?"

"What time is my lesson tomorrow? I'd really like to continue my lessons; I'm going to be a star you know," She slurred sleepily.

Shelby laughed out loud and shook her head thinking to herself, "This girl is going to be the end of me," She smiled fondly at the young submissive who had just firmly landed a spot in the older brunette's heart.

"I think we'll take tomorrow off sweetie, but be here Friday at 4 pm sharp to continue your lessons! Don't be late!" She said firmly as she walked upstairs to take her shower, smiling the entire way.

_**The end…. Fini… hope you like it…I'd love to hear what you think.**_


End file.
